When we meet again
by blak-kitkat
Summary: Rin ran away from Sesshomaru years ago and he never came after her. Now, he and Rin meet again. What will happen? Not too angsty. Better summary inside. 2nd chap MAJOR revision!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Years ago, Rin ran away from Sesshomaru and he never came after her. Why? Now she walks the line between youkai and human, untouched by either, feared by both. When Rin and Sesshomaru meet again, what will happen? Rather unoriginal I know, but please read anyway.  
  
Okies..here's the beginning section...just to give a little history on the stuff...so yea.o and this is gonna be from Rin's POV and maybe Sesshomaru's too, later. Hope u likes! (an me hopes me gets more reviews on this one *pout*)  
  
IMPORTANT: A/N  
  
I had to change this chap a bit so I could write up the second chap better. sorri for all of ya that're waitin for it but writer's block *shrugs and smiles apologetically* I'm sooooooo sorri...expect the next chapter...uh....sometime not too long from now, heh. I'm pathetic.  
  
~Prologue~  
  
"Sesshomaru! Look what I made!" I ran through the long, twisting halls holding a wreath of daisies. "Stop, human!" Jaken yelled after me, though I, naturally, ignored him.  
  
I raced my shadow to his room. I won, barely. I stopped in front of his great wooden door, and knocked, waiting patiently for his soft voice to call me in. But instead, a moan came from inside. I knocked again. Was he hurt?  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" The room was darkened as I opened the door and gazed inside, though I could still make out shapes. There was Sesshomaru-sama on the bed-and someone else! Two pairs of golden eyes gazed at me.  
  
"Get out." Sesshomaru-sama said tightly, glaring at me. Pale, I did as he ordered, like I always did. Closing the door I stared unseeing at it. "Sesshomaru-sama....may you be happy." I whispered.  
  
I fled, blushing furiously, though this should have come as no surprise to me. After all, he had been pressured to take a mate since Kami knows when. And why would the great Lord of the Western Lands want someone like me? More importantly, a Human like me.  
  
I almost flew out the door to his castle. Run, my mind whispered, run. So I did. Sobbing, as if my heart was broken, which it was, I ran from my Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
I thought, surely he'd come after me. He always had before, whether I was kidnapped or just running to pick flowers. But he didn't.  
  
I ran for what seemed like forever, through the forest, out the meadows, until I at last stopped in a clearing, where I collapsed, unable to take another step. I lay there, for minutes, minutes that seemed to stretch into hours.  
  
"Why are you crying?" a voice asked. I sprang up, and looked around frantically. A man stepped into view, unkempt and obviously drunk. "Just me, my dear. Don't be scared."  
  
I stepped back. "Get away from me." He laughed, and lunged at me. I tried to run away but even drunk, he was still faster than me.  
  
He grabbed me, pushed me on the ground. He tore my kimono almost off and gazed at me lecherously, his hot, putrid breath breathing in my face.  
  
Sick to my stomach, I kicked and punched at him, all the while screaming for Sesshomaru, screaming for him to come and save me. But he never came.  
  
A dull anger welled up in me, as my attacker laughed. "Your Sesshomaru- sama," he snickered the name mockingly, "isn't coming, precious. So just lie still and it'll all be over before you know it."  
  
I sobbed breathlessly thinking I was done for. Then I noticed his sword, hanging by his side, unsheathed. I grabbed it, faster than I ever believed possible and stabbed him.  
  
He collapsed, blood spilling out of his mouth and wound, on me. I pushed him off and retched to the side. Stumbling up, I gazed at the man, the man I just killed. Blood was everywhere. On me, on him, everywhere I looked. Red, dripping off the tree branches and the moon-man grinning at me, even until the blood covered him totally.  
  
"No. No." I whispered looking around frantically until finally, "NOOO! Sesshomaru-samaaa!" I screamed. I don't remember anything after that but that was the day my life changed forever.  
  
I was a demon hunter now, walking the line between human and youkai, neither yet both. How, I became so, I wasn't sure, but it didn't make much difference to me anymore. Immortal I was, strong and fast as a youkai, but truly belonging to a race that had only one other occupant that I knew of, Sesshomaru's brother - Inuyasha.  
  
~To the Present (Rin's POV)~  
  
I walked into the village, alone, as I always was. I caressed my staff lovingly, it always gave me comfort. "It's her." A voice said darkly. One glance in her direction and the woman paled and scampered away, like the pathetic human she was. It was hard to believe that these were the same people, who ten years ago, shyly but cheerfully led the Lord of the Western Land's little human girl around.  
  
It was hard to believe that I was that little girl. I vaguely remember happiness and flowers. Smiles that I tried so hard to keep. But that wasn't me anymore. I walked around, looking at the various trading stations, ignoring the fearful silence that I had gotten used to.  
  
I stopped in front of a jewelry stall. The merchant turned white and smiled weakly. "Good day, milady." He said. I picked up a pair of red dangly earrings, twin to the one Sesshomaru had given me all those years ago.  
  
Sesshomaru. The very memory of the name made my face darken and the merchant to try to hide behind his puny little counter. The price wasn't bad for this type of quality. I inclined my head at the merchant. "An honest merchant at last." I said. My voice was husky from disuse, I had no one to talk to usually.  
  
The merchant almost wet his pants in relief. Smiling scornfully, I took out a gold coin and placed it in his hand. "Youkai gold," he murmured, awed. "Thank you lady." He bowed deeply.  
  
Then I left, taking the earrings and trying not to hear the sighs of relief all around, the mothers soothing their sons and daughters with 'it's alright, she's leaving.' and the whispers of 'Hanyou, a filthy hanyou.' which I ignored, having gotten used to them.  
  
Walking to a hill I looked back and smiled sadly. How I wished that I could be like them again, happy, with a family. A strange family to be sure though, I remembered. Beating up Jaken, him trying to torch me, and Sesshomaru, always there, always watching.  
  
I miss him still. I was happy then. I walk along the forest, his forest. I stop in front of a great fortress, what used to be my home. I gazed up at it. No matter how far I walked, I always ended up here.  
  
A tear crept down my cheek. I wiped it away furiously. I turned my back on his home that was no longer mine, and walked away. To the same clearing where I was nearly raped, so long ago, or the place where I made my first kill.  
  
I sat there, staff by my side, watching the trees and the ground. I picked a flower, stared at it, then crushed it between my fingers, though I instantly regretted it. Life was precious, even to such a small thing.  
  
Sesshomaru. The name echoed through my mind. I had never heard of his mating with another, though I asked around many places. Maybe, it was all a mistake. Maybe I was the one who was at fault here. But then, who was in his room then?  
  
I smiled sadly. It was over anyway. A tear trickled down, despite my best efforts, and then another, then another until I was sobbing. If only the people could see me now, the great youkai hunter, crying over none other than the most notorious youkai himself, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands!  
  
Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me. If I was as I used to be, I wouldn't have heard it but now, with my extra-sensitive senses, it was as loud as a dropping acorn in a silent forest.  
  
I got up stealthily and leaned on my staff, ready to say the words that would set it off. "Who are you? What do you want?" A figure stepped out and I gazed at a pair of golden eyes that I thought I'd never see again.  
  
"Sesshomaru..."  
  
Wellsio...here it is, corny I know...my second fanfic and a sessrin one at that.I'll hopefully put up the next Chappie right after this. And don't forget I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! SO REVIEW! REVIEW! *waving a knife frantically and flipping through the phonebook* MUAHAHAHA!! *still laughing maniacally as the men in lovely white coats bundle me up and send me away* I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! REVIEW! Lol...jk but....review please! Or else...*holds up a knife and starts laughing again*  
  
In the next chapter: What is Sesshomaru doing there? What will Rin do? What will happen? (actually I have no idea myself) and more! But only if you review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! I'm back...sorri it took me so long to update..didn't get a good idea for the next chappie til now..um..tons of thanx to:  
  
vegita-dias, blaz, neptunegoddess062, watermelon (cute penname), Vampireninja, Chelsea, vy ngo, monkey girl, BabyTil14, New Fan, rin~sesshou, Glass Thorn, spirit element, FALLEN ANGEL 666 fallen angel 666 (lol), sakura-kero227, asemo, FANFICLUNATIC, KitKat07, Andraste, sweet- genie-16 (lol), marnika, Iden's Garden, and to people I felt I had to answer:  
  
SessRin2003: Thanx! U always review my stories..i feel so special :)  
  
Yuna: lol..i LUV that quote!  
  
SoulAvenger: hah! thatz funni.yes....the evil men in white must be defeated...MUAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
MirokuMinded: hey..she was SEVENTEEN when she left and it's been ten years, k?  
  
Giggling lil elf: hey u always review my stories too! (of course) Sankies gle.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I owned it, I'd sell it. If I sold it, I'd buy it again. Then, the whole cycle starts aaall over again. Get the picture?  
  
IMPORTANT A/N: THIS CHAP HAS BEEN SERIOUSLY, AND I MEAN SERIOUSLY REVISED. WE REALIZE THIS IS UNORTHODOX AND ALL THAT, BUT WE FINALLY CAME UP WITH A PLOT IDEA! AND THIS IS IT! SO THERE! SORRY FOR BORING YOU! and please don't hurt me O_O *dodges as various dirt clods, meat balls, and other assorted pieces of trash fly toward her*  
  
To the people who reviewed my other 2nd chap, thax tons, but, hey, sorri.  
  
giggling lil elf: *sigh* u r sooooooo weird gg...and ur one to complain, seein as u USE those reviews to "advertise" *sigh* lol  
  
YamiSakura989: thanx ^_^, I think I'm blushin...sorri, but that chap had to go. Don't hurt me...  
  
Lady Youkai: hey, u changed ur penname. nice! NOOOOO not the chipmunks!!!! (lol)  
  
SoulAvenger: yea, lol ^_^  
  
Maylia Intusha: yea, thatz y they're my fave ^_^, besides kurama/hiei of course...  
  
BabyTil14: well, does this count as an update?  
  
neptunegoddess062: does this count either? ur making me feel guilty ^^  
  
~ Sesshomaru's POV ~  
  
"Sesshomaru..." She whispered, reaching out to me, her eyes pleading. Pleading for what?  
  
Oh, Kami, Rin...  
  
~~  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" A voice interrupted my-dream? Yes, I suppose you could call it that, though I rarely sleep and when I do, it is almost never deep enough to actually dream.  
  
It was a very peculiar dream though.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Foolish toad. He must know that I would be up already by now.  
  
I walk to the door and open it. "What is it?"  
  
"My lord! The whelp-Inuyasha! He has been seen on our grounds!"  
  
Ah, yes. My filthy hanyou brother. I wonder what he is doing here. He never treaded so near my fortress so impudently before.  
  
I toss on Toukijin and walk out the door, carelessly stepping over Jaken. He follows, like he always has, like she always used too...  
  
I have grown soft, thinking of her so often now. I never used to have such weakness. Though truly...  
  
~ Rin's POV ~  
  
The figure falls to dust right in front of me and floats away in the breeze. Almost, I hear laughter, childish, mocking giggles. It must have been my imagination, thinking of Sesshomaru so.  
  
Frowning, I turn away, determined to stop my foolish thoughts. Always of him. Why can't I forget?  
  
I walk slowly, confident in the knowledge that no youkai but Sesshomaru himself could possibly defeat me. Though, if one would, I do not think that I would truly mind so much. Better a full death, than this half-life I now lead, filled with deaths of others, but not me.  
  
I pass a few trees and turn sharply, and run straight into-  
  
"Inuyasha!?" What is he doing here?  
  
"Obviously, fool. Who are you?" Inuyasha looked at me, the same old hanyou, though with a new danger gleaming in his golden eyes. Really, he and his brother are not so very different, though I am certain both would try to kill, and/or injure and maim me deeply if I ever mentioned that thought to their face.  
  
He frowned, trying to place me. "You look familiar. Hmm...you're Sesshomaru's human girl! What was your name again?"  
  
I tried not to visibly flinch, hearing that. I shook my head, indicating denial. "My name is Rin." I said, carefully sidestepping the mention of Sesshomaru.  
  
He nodded curtly. "Fine. Then show me where my *brother* is."  
  
I ask, curious. "Why?"  
  
He scowled. "Just take me to him!"  
  
I sigh. "I really have no idea where Sesshomaru is. I suspect he's at his home."  
  
Inuyasha eyed me suspiciously. "Why are you telling me this? I thought you were totally loyal to him?"  
  
"Why is it so important that you need to see him?" I countered.  
  
He scowled, pain visible in his eyes. "Kagome's ill. I-I don't know what to do. The healers have all tried, but-but...Damnit! I know she's not going to make it! I need-I need Sesshomaru's help." He trailed off, biting his lip.  
  
"Really?" A smooth, and oh-so-familiar voice interrupted. "How very touching, brother-of-mine."  
  
Sesshomaru! Was he real this time? I carefully schooled my face to be emotionless and kept my head facing the other direction, so that Sesshomaru wouldn't recognize me.  
  
"I thought you would have made your wish to be full youkai, *brother,*" the last word was filled to the brim with acid.  
  
"You thought wrong." Inuyasha said, fury in his eyes. But I knew he wouldn't do anything rash. Kagome's life depended on it, and I knew, even just from my memories of watching from afar, that he would do *anything* for her.  
  
If only Sesshomaru could have been like that, too...But it's in the past now. And all I have to do is remember that.  
  
"So, who's the new hanyou?" Another voice, which I remembered with cautious affection snipped. Jaken, my sometimes teacher, toy, punching bag, and once, friend.  
  
"This? Don't you recognize her?" Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be mocking.  
  
"It's your little human girl. *Remember?*" He smiled coldly.  
  
Even from here, I could hear Sesshomaru's breath hiss.  
  
"Do not play games with me, brother. Rin is dead. And has been so for ten years."  
  
Dead? Do you mean all this time I-I just-ooooh! I couldn't help myself, I turned around. "Dead, you say?" I said, voice shaking. "Do I look dead to you? Do I?"  
  
I never thought Sesshomaru could go paler, but he did. And for that matter, so did Jaken. And trust me, you have not seen ugly til you've seen an already ugly green blob try to turn white. It looks like mold growing on old, swampy dough. Yuck.  
  
"Rin?" Sesshomaru said, gazing at me, in what? Awe?  
  
"Rin..." Jaken said, smiling dazedly before collapsing in an awkward heap, still twitching at various intervals.  
  
If I said time stopped for that split second, you would think it'd be corny. But stop time it did.  
  
Sesshomaru looked the same as he did, of course. Still as painfully beautiful as he always was. I wonder how I looked like to him.  
  
A dusty, dirty hanyou? Lower than him, even lower than Jaken? Kami, I hoped not.  
  
He looked me full in the face. I have never seen him so furious. His eyes glinted with rage, and his mouth was twisted into a cruel scowl.  
  
"So, Rin," he said calmly enough, though I could tell it was just a façade. "How *have* you been, these *past ten years?*"  
  
I smile nervously. "Uh, Sesshomaru...?" This was not going at all the way I thought it would if I ever met up with *him* again! In fact, I was hoping, well not hoping of course, but planning, never to see him again!  
  
"Later, Rin. We will talk later." It is a command, like he always used to give me. And I listen, because I do not wish to conduct a reunion in front of Inuyasha, who is eyeing us both with, amusement perhaps, confused, yes.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha demanded. "I thought..."  
  
"Yes. It is obvious what you *thought.*" It was almost gratifying to see that Sesshomaru's attitude toward Inuyasha hadn't changed a bit. It's one of those things that you always expect, such as the sun rising in the east and setting in the west.  
  
"I need Tenseiga." Inuyasha said suddenly.  
  
"Oh? Not satisfied with Tetseiga, you also want my Tenseiga too?"  
  
"As if you ever used it," Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
I fought to hide a sad smirk. Oh, but he did. For me. Me.  
  
"Don't talk so to Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken again. He was always defending Sesshomaru from any given insult, most of which never existed.  
  
Sesshomaru eyed Inuyasha for a bit, though his eyes occasionally flicked over to me.  
  
"Very well. Come along, Rin, Inuyasha." He turned and walked away. Not very much like the old Sesshomaru I knew, but we all change. Some more than others. It had been ten years, after all.  
  
Inuyasha scowled, and his hand fell to Tetseiga. He glared at Sesshomaru and if glares were Tetseigas, Sesshomaru'd be deader than Jaken after a bout with Toukijin.  
  
He shook his head, defeated and followed. I stayed behind, a thoughtful frown on my face. This was, strange, at best.  
  
"Rin." I almost smiled, fighting the urge to run up and grab Sesshomaru's arm, like I always used to do. Used to, used to.  
  
But I followed, because...I don't know. I missed him. And still do.  
  
~~~~~~~~ So, how'd u like? Okay, better? We hopes it's better anyways. if not, u have our deepest apologies...again...But I can't kno unless u review! So please do. ^^  
  
A./N: BTW: I think I spelled the sword names wrong, but I'm not sure...If u kno 'em, tell me k? Later, ^_^ 


End file.
